


New beginnings a Wayhaught love story

by Sharr1993



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Bonding, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharr1993/pseuds/Sharr1993
Summary: It was a rainy day, the train drove her to her destination, the airport. She had to go, go away from this shit!She had lived her life for everyone else, she did everything for everyone else and what did she get in return? Only bullshit.That's always what she's got.
Relationships: Jeremy Chetri/Robin, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday, Xavier Dolls/Wynonna Earp
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> So guys, this is my first fic  
> I will try to update when I have time I have a very busy life with my work and school.  
> Wayhaught endgame
> 
> English is not my first language, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, just tell me and I will change it.
> 
> Stay safe.
> 
> Wayhaught Squad

It was a rainy day, the train drove her to her destination, the airport. She had to go, go away from this shit!  
She had lived her life for everyone else, she did everything for everyone else and what did she get in return? Only bullshit.  
That's always what she's got.

But this time she didn't took it for granted, she had to pack her bags and just go, wherever she wanted. For now it was Europe. To start with England, London.

Waverly stared out of the windows from the train, the droplets going down on the window.  
She tried to follow it, but everytime her thoughts were interrupted to the night before.  
The night she caught him cheating. 

Champ was a nutshell, an asshole first class. He cheated on her with her best friend, no her former best friend, chrissy nedley.  
She wasn't heart broken, because what she and champ had wasn't real, but she was pissed as hell. Not about champ, but about chrissy, how could she do this to her?

So she had to go away, just for ones she had to think about herself. Just like Wynonna, who just dissapeared years ago, traveling through Europe too, she wasn't going to her.  
Wynonna was selfish, but now Waverly could understand her.

Gus told her to go, she even got her money to buy a one go ticket.   
"Just go darling, think for ones about yourself and not about anyone else, you need this, you need to get away and start finding yourself. Please darling, you always want to please someone else, for ones please yourself now."  
And with that advice she got on the first train.

The airport is quiet, waverly walked to the information signs, her flight wasn't until 3 hours so she was going to wander around the shops, maybe she could buy something nice.

About 3 hours she was seated in her seat, checking her phone one last time for notifications and then turned it on flight modus.  
The flight was a little over 18 hours. She just sits back and relaxed a little bit. She put on some Netflix and started slowly drifting of to sleep.

"Goodevening ladies and gentlemans, in a few minutes we will land, please take all your belongings with you, have a nice stay, see you next time, thanks for flying with us" the pilot say over the speaker. Waverly stirred awake. Wow I slept for 17 hours straight she thought.

Walking out of the plane and into the airport she waited for her baggage. Ones she was sure she had everything she exited the airport and she was trying to hold a taxi.

Her ride to her hotel wasn't that long, ones in her hotel room she unpacked everything and searched for a place to eat.  
She found a tiny restaurant, a pizza place. She ordered her vegan pizza and a coke. Ones she was satisfied she paid the bill and got out.

It was 9 o'clock in the evening, she didn't want to go to her hotel so she searched for a place to grab a drink.  
She saw a pub and entered it, it was small but cozy.   
Waverly ordered a white wine and some snacks.

In one corner she heard commotion and saw a redhead woman laughing with a man with a mustache. They were playing around and play some pool.

The redhead caught her looking so she looks away with a slight blush.  
When she was sure the redhead woman didn't look, she took a glance, the woman was gorgeous, tall an had a pale skin. 

After about an hour into the pub, waverly had to use the restroom. Once she was done she washed her hands and she saw the redhead again.

"Hey there" the redhead said, smiling bright at waverly

"Hi" she said

"I am Nicole, nice to meet ya" the redhead said and extended her hand, she took it and she was surprised how soft er hand was.

"Waverly, nice to meet you too" waverly said back, slight smile on er face. 

"You coming here often? I don't think I saw you here earlier?" Nicole said, looking at her with her brows furrowed.

"No, I'm from America, I just landed here a couple of hours ago, I'm on a trip through europe and London was my first stop" waverly said, quite surprised she told the woman so much.

"Alright, cool, how long do you stay in london?" Nicole asked her.

And that she didn't even know, she hadn't thought about how long her stay would be. She had the room booked for a couple of days, but she could always stay longer, or leave earlier.

"I haven't thought about that yet, maybe a couple of day, I have no rush so I will see where it would lead me"wavelry said honestly.

"Alright cool, well I think I'll see you around then, waverly" Nicole said with the biggest smile waverly had ever seen.

"Okay see you around Nicole, bye" waverly said and with that Nicole took of.

This is gonna be a trip, waverly thought with a smile, I can't wait to explore more of this she thought. And with that she got out of the pub and walked to her hotel. She collapsed onto her bed and fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter is out! If there are any mistakes please tell me. Enjoy
> 
> Wayhaught Squad!

The next morning waverly woke up, did her morning rituals and got ready to head out.  
She grabbed breakfast near a small bakery not far from the hotel.

She was wondering around in the city, their where all of those beautiful,cozy and small souvenir shops, so she went in and looked around for something that reminded her of london.

She came across a bracelet, the bracelet was made of silver with tiny charms. It was cute and exactly what she likes.

When she had buy the bracelet she wandered around more to see more of the city.  
Around noon, she became hungry and her stomach began to rumble. So she went to see where she could eat and drink something.

When she was settled she looked at the menu and choose her meal. She was nearly beginning when she saw flashes of red. When she looked up she saw a familiar face. 

Nicole.

"O dear god" she thought of herself, she tried to dug her face into the menu but it was to late, Nicole had seen her and was coming over to her.

" Hello waverly" Nicole said when she was near her table. " mind if I join you?" She looked at her with a question face.  
"No not at all, come sit" waverly tried to act normal. Nicole sat at the stool across from her and took the second menu.   
Waverly took a look at her, at how her eyebrows knitted togheter when she was ready the menu, how her dimples showed when she smiled a little. How her waves red hair sad lose around her head. At how those beautiful honey brown eyes scanned the menu.  
"Damn she's beautiful" waverly thought to herself.  
"Take a picture darling it'll last longer" Nicole said without looking from her menu, with a smug smirk on her face.  
Waverly felt her cheeks go red and looked away shy.

After they said what they wanted to eat to the waitress, Nicole looked at Waverly and just looked at her in a way, that Waverly was glad she was sitting insteed of standing.  
"So, miss waverly, what are your plans for the day?" Nicole asked with a small smile while looking directly in her eyes.  
" I.... I don't know yet, maybe wandering around some more, normally I am a planner but now I have no idea, so if you have any suggestions I am open to it" Waverly rambled on and on.  
Nicole smiled and let out a chuckle.   
" Well, maybe I know a place you should definitely checking out, mind if I join you for the day?"  
This girl was bold Waverly thought. Why not? In this way she had company, couldn't get lost and the woman was beautiful too, so why the hell not?  
"O.... Okay, sounds fun, yeah join me, maybe you can show me more of London"waverly said with a small smile.

Their food arrived and they ate in silence. I wasn't uncomfortable at all, glances here and there.  
After they finished Waverly reached for her wallet but Nicole stopped her.  
"Please, let me" Nicole said and her hand came to a rest on Waverly's. She felt a little shock going through her.  
"O..o..okay yeah for this time okay, next time I will" waverly stammers. 

Nicole walked over to the where she could pay for their food.  
When she came back, Waverly was already putting her jacket on. They walked side by side to the door.  
"After you my lady" Nicole saluted. Waverly felt her cheeks reddening again. How did this woman do that. Making her a stammering, walking mess?

After they entered the tiny bakery they took a left and walked through the city.  
Nicole told her about some buildings with a history, Waverly found herself hanging on her lips. How did this woman so much about the buildings and the streets?

She found herself smiling more and more. Laughing about some jokes Nicole told her. She hadn't have a good laugh in ages.

After their walk through the city it was almost time for dinner. Waverly was going to say her goodbyes to Nicole because she wanted to go to her hotel when Nicole interrupted.   
" Wanna go to dinner with me, waves?" Waverly stood still, hearing the nickname rolled of Nicole's tongue, she liked how it sounds.   
"Well, yeah, if it doesn't bother you?" Waverly said to her.  
"If it bothered me I wouldn't have asked" Nicole said with a small blush on her cheeks.

Was she blushing? Waverly asked herself. And with a small smile they walked togheter again, finding a place to eat and drink something.

They came near a little pasta company. They took their seats and got comfortable. Looking over the menu's and not speaking. It was yet again a comfortable silents.  
Waverly was deciding what to eat, it looked all to delicious, when Nicole spoke first.

"So Waverly, can you talk about yourself? Who you are? Where you come from? And what brings you here to London?" Nicole asked, looking into her eyes, before she looked down at her own menu again.

"That's a lot of questions in one sentence, which one do you want to hear first?"Waverly asked, giggling a little.

"Who are you?" Nicole asked with a small grin.

"Well, you know my first name, so.... I am an Earp. I have 2 sisters, one is here in Europe as well, I don't know where exactly. The other one died a few years ago. I am 23 years old, had to get away for a while, grew up in a town called Purgatory, with my aunt and uncle. My dad passed away when I was 5 years old. When I was 4 my mom just left us. I know 6 different languages and my main lesson at school was history, I wanted to know what my history was so I took some online lessons for history and I became a history teacher at a highschool" Waverly told Nicole, when she looked up she saw that Nicole was really listening to her, she didn't know why she told her this much.

Maybe it's because it felt good, even tho she didn't know Nicole, she felt like telling her a little back story she never told.

"That's a lot of backstory there, miss Earp" Nicole said, the waitress came over and took their menu. Nicole turned her attention back to Waverly.

"Why London? I mean yeah it's a great place, with much history, it's beautiful, but you could've gone anywhere" Nicole asked.

"Well I just had to go far away from purgatory as I could and why not London, like you said it's beautiful and I wanted to see it for myself" Waverly said.

"Why did you need to go away?" Nicole asked with a slight of concern in her voice.

Waverly didn't know how to answer this, she didn't know if she was ready to tell her the story, so when she looked up in those honey brown eyes, searching for something she said  
"That's a story for another time to tell" Waverly said, a little sadness in her voice. "I am not ready to tell that yet" Nicole smiled and nodded.

"Well, Waverly Earp, let's enjoy dinner, maybe after dinner we can continue our journey. I know a good place where we can have a good drink and talk a little more" Nicole said while taking a bite from her pasta.

"Sounds good to me" Waverly said while she took a bite of her own.

After they where finished, Waverly insisted she would paid for dinner, they walked to the place Nicole told her about.

This could be a good evening after all, waverly thought to herself. Maybe things will get better soon, she liked the company of Nicole and she was determined to see what Nicole was up to more.

After all, seems like going to Londen wasn't bad at all.


End file.
